Zexion's Life
by Lavilicious
Summary: Zexion lives in a grand palace with people who want him. What if he found about his terrible past? What if he is thrown out of his kingdom? After some years, he meets his new servant named Demyx. What can he do to help Zexion? [Zemyx in later chapter]
1. Prologue

.:Hyuuga Neji:. : Yeah, so I didn't find too many stories of my precious Zexion out here so I had one in mind:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Zexion. Though I wish I did, I admit, it wouldn't be the Kingdom Hearts as it is today. They belong to Square-Enix. I don't even own the 'tall, slender man'. He's also from Square-Enix. Though I never mention his name. -**cough-** HOJO -**cough- He fit the discription. I own...**

**Queen Mine**

**King Sai**

**Kari the Maid**

**and more to come...**

Prologue

"What is he to be like, Your Majesty?" A tall, slender man spoke silently. A woman stood next to him with fancy clothing as if she were queen. Actually, she was.

"I want, hmm, I want him to be beautiful. And yet smart. I want him to be a prodigy child like no other. Have a slender being and yet still healthy. How many months do you suspect it will take?" She asked curiously.

"Months, this one, maybe 6-8 months. It is usually depends on how much time you give me. The more time I have, the less mistakes or the more perfect of a child."

"Your time sounds reasonable." She nodded her head. "How much now?" She took out her check book.

"Hmm, prodigy, beautiful, healthy, 6-8 months...Let's do about 3 million dollars." he gazed at her as her pen flew across the small sheet of paper.

"Sounds good." within a few moments, she ripped the paper out and gave it to him.

"Thank you ma'am. I'm off to my new mission." he waved good-bye and walked further into the dark building.

The lady sighed and walked off to her home. She walked away to her grand palace. After waltzing inside, she was met up with a young maid.

"Was your trip alright, Your Majesty?" she bowed politely.

"It was fine, Kari. Thank you for asking" She smiled. "You may rise. Do you by any chance know of my husbands whereabouts?"

The girl rose slowly and soundlessly. "Um, I believe His Majesty is in the courtyard."

"Thank you. You may return to your duties now." She walked away with a smile plastered on her precious face. Her light skin flowed across her body like milk and her lips contrasted with a dark pink smile. Her silver hair flew through the light wind from her walking. Her dress was snug on her thin body, but at the hips, it hung loosely leaving her legs with plenty of room.

She walked into the courtyard with no surprise. Her husband was reading a thick book while sitting on the thick green grass.

"Hello. I'm home!" she hugged her husband and sat next to him.

"Hello Mine. How are you?" He said calmly. A smile cooled his light features

"I'm fine." she kissed his cheek softly before staring.

"How much was it?" he asked lovingly with a smile still on his face.

"About 3 million. I expected more actually. It'll take about 6-8 months to finish him." her smile faded as the breeze settled down.

"Ahh, it seems so long before our first child." he stared away from her into nohing.

"Yes, but he will come soon enough, Sai. Stop being impatient!" she smiled at his immaturity.

"Yes. Soon enough." he kissed her lips slightly and smiled. "I love you."

**8 months later**

"Ahh, I see you have returned. Would you like to see him, Your Majesties?" the slender man's hair flew through the light breeze, yet stayed in their greasy locks.

"Yes, indeed." Mine said excitingly. The smell was musty and terrible as if there was a person with no good hygiene habits.

They walked inside a room of white like a hospital. It contained a bed, a desk, a bookcase, a window, and a small boy.

The boy stared at them oddly. He had gray eyes and gray hair, not one of the old, but of the unusual. His eyes were sparkling with interest and excitement. His skin was a pale complexion on his small body. Though it was pale, it just made the scars more visible. He was wearing a large shirt that went the collar went over his small shoulders and lower than his knees like a dress. They saw bandages covering his shoulders, neck, and arms and they just glanced over them.

"This is him. His birthday would be March 8th. Young, about 10 years old. I made only one mistake. I was messing working on his brain, I accidentally did something with one of his senses. He is not able to speak in my mistake. It is...not terrible is it?"

"No, it's fine. Thank you so much." Sai smiled at the boy. He walked further and knelt down in front of him. The yougn boy's mouth was parted in the most adorable way. "Come with us now. We are your parents." He drew his hand out and his smile climbed further on his face. The boy looked at it as if he had never seen it before. After a few moments, he took his hand and placed it on Sai's.

They stood up hand-in-hand and walked out to Mine. "What shall we name out prince?" he asked.

"I was thinking an unusual name. Zexion always had a good ring to it."

"Zexion it is." They walked back to their home with their new son.

Yeahhhhhh, that's just the prologue. If I get some reviews, then I'll do more chapters. I'll do like...1 & 2 and such. But yeah.

.-.Hyuuga Neji.-.


	2. First Day of School

YAY FOR REVIEWERS!! I IS HAPPY. HAHA...bad grammar.

If you want a disclaimer, look at the prologue. I'm too lazy to write another one.

Yeah...Zexion is like...12 or something like that. Sooooooooo...6th grade? Yeah...What's with 6th grade...Loveless, Hikaru no Go...yeah...I'm just dumb like that!

Chapter 1

_**2 weeks later**_

_**Sai's POV yo**_

After a while, Zexion got really used to us. I'm really happy. He seems to be enjoying himself. He seems really shy and calm most of the time. Ha, except around water.

When Mine and I were giving him his first bath after he came home, he was terrified. With his tiny hands, he grabbed my arm really hard and it hurt! Those little claws of his. Well, we had to hold his hand through it. It was cute though. He a little better in a shower, now at least.

I can't wait to see him grow. He'll be amazing, I bet. He's cute now, so maybe in school, he'll get swamped. Well, he's smart, adorable and pretty healthy all the time so far. It'll be sad to have him grow so fast. Right before my eyes, our little Zexy will be a young man.

_**Regular thing...POV**_

"Zexion! Zexion!" Where are you?" a voice yelled. Zexion poked his head out of his room, his eyes curious. "Ah, there you are, sweety! You need to get ready for your classes!" his mother sighed. Zexion nodded and went beck in his room and collected his books.

"Are you ready?" she smiled. He looked so sophisticated in a uniform. He was wearing a black uniform, white shirt and tie. (If you have read Loveless, kind of like Ritsuka's old uniform)

He smiled and put his book bag over his shoulder. Mine grabbed his hand gently and walked towards the exit.

"Oh! I forgot!" she let go for a moment and ran off. She came back moments later with a bag with it's contents rustling around. "I almost forgot your lunch!" she handed it to him and he looked inside his bag. Fettuccine, milk and a piece of paper. He ignored the paper and put the bag in his pack.

They walked outside to find a casual car waiting for them.

"I didn't want you to get too much on your first day of school!" she chuckled. They walked out to the car and the chauffeur opened the door with a smile.

"Good morning, Your Majesty, Prince Zexion." he let Zexion get in and sit down in his seat then close the door.

"Good morning! Such a beautiful day so far isn't it?" she let out a small laugh and sighed.

"Yes, a very beautiful morning, ma'am. I must be going. Surely you do not want Prince Zexion to be late!" he rubbed his head nervously and smiled.

'Yes, yes. Well off you go." she waved at him and then at Zexion. Of course, he didn't see because he was too busy reading his thick book. She watched them drive off and once out of sight, she went back inside to be greeted by Sai.

"Is he alright?" he asked nervously. He kissed her cheek softly and Mine turned her head towards it.

"He's fine. Just fine." she walked away from him up the grand stairs. "We should get working, shouldn't we?" she smiled and ran up the stairs with Sai chasing her.

_**School**_

"Pllease welcome our new student, Zexion Aoi" A slender woman said as she pointed to Zexion.

"SENSEI!! Shouldn't he talk about himself?" A random student asked. Zexion suddenly felt nervous. _What should I say? I was created about two weeks ago. I can not talk either. Please Sensei, I don't want to. I can't _Everyone looked up at Sensei.

"He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to." Zexion let out a quiet sigh. "Do you want to?" he shook his head softly and smiled. "You can sit next to Axel." she tried to point out. "Axel! Raise your hand please." a boy with bright red hair raised his hand up high (like he was trying to reach the sky!). He slowly walked over to the excited boy and smiled.

Classes went on...and on...and on. They were all a bore for him. He knew this stuff already! People really don't know this stuff? Ha, that's interesting.

**TIME SKIP! YAY! End of the day**

"Zexion-sama!" A male voice called to him. He turned his head slightly to see an older man calling to him. Zexion walked over slowly. He lifted his head to meet the elder's. "Come on, let's go home." he smiled and opened the car door for the little boy.

"So, Zexion, did you have a good day at school?" the driver asked. Zexion nodded slowly, eyes never leaving his book. "Did you get any friends?" the driver looked at his mirror, reflection the slate haired child. He gave another nod. "What book are you reading? Surely you did not start today by how much you've read so far." he smiled and saw that Zexion was close to finishing the thick book. Zexion raised the book so the man could see it. _Silamarillion _(however you spell it).

"Isn't that book complicated? How many days have you been reading that?" he looked at the mirror again. Zexion held up a finger. _One._ "Really? That's amazing. Alright, were home now." The boy closed his book and got out of the car.

Home Sweet Home.

THANK YOU FOR READING THOSE WHO THINK THAT THIS STORY WAS COOL!! YAY!


	3. Meet your Servant

Yeah, BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH...Zexion crap...NOW HE'S 15 OK?

Yeah! Thank you reviewers! Sorry it took me ages...-brain dead...ish-

"moo cow" -- regular crap

_moo cow –_written crap

"_moo cow" _--thinking crap

**Zexion POV Zutto (yo)**

Ahh, last day of school is finally over. Now for some crappy Princely things. Dang it.

"Zexion-san! (Told people not to call him Zexion-sama...more like wrote really big...and bold.)" A girl ran to me eagerly. I turned his head to face her. She was panting from running I guess. "Would you sign my yearbook?" I looked at her. I've become popular ---even though I'm not in sports and crap like that. Stupid prince.

I smiled and took her yearbook, writing a small note inside with my signature. "Thank you so much!" she squealed. Oww...That hurt my ears to hear it.

I walked home slowly. I didn't want to ride in that stupid casual car. I could sense/smell (weird...) someone behind me. I turned around to find a young blonde following me. He looked older, maybe eighteen or so. I don't know. I stopped and he walked a little faster to catch up with me.

"Hey. You must be Zexion-sama. I'm Demyx Kaide. Your mother asked me to find you." he panted softly and smiled. "She was worried because you weren't home, sir. Forgive me for following." Hmm...he was a little cute. His hair was up in the air (LIKE CLOUD! ...except not) and wild. Probably describes his personality. Oh! He said something. I just smiled and he was relieved.

"She also told me to follow you, because you might take a differing route." his smile could light the world. Oh my gosh. It was amazing! I started walking again with him beside me.

He smelled like...hmm...I don't know.

**Regular POV Zutto**

"Zexy! Oh my gosh! You're finally home!" Mine ran up to hug her son. Demyx just walked off doing...whatever. "Where have you been? It's been over an HOUR" She was emphasizing the word, "hour" a bit too much. She was fake crying to make Zexion feel bad, though, it didn't faze him.

"Alright. I'll let go. You should pack your things though. You're going tomorrow." she let go of her death grip and smiled. Zexion ran to his room.

Demyx was waiting for him.

"You're mother told me to be your personal servant until you dismiss me." He bowed quite low. Zexion patted his head and smiled. He opened the door and they both went inside.

**Time Pass**

"Sir? Do you want to bring this?" Demyx held up a black suit and Zexion used on rare occasion. Zexion nodded his head happily. They were both looking through his wardrobe to find things he might need.

"I think that's it." The blonde smiled and sat down on the floor while Zexion sat on his bed. He patted the space nest to him on the bed, motioning Demyx to sit there. "No, it's ok. I can sit here." He sat criss-cross in front of the bed.

"Uh, forgive my nosiness, sir, but, where are we going?" Demyx asked innocently. Zexion sat up to grab his notebook and pen and started writing.

_A palace in London for the summer. Apparently I have relatives there._

"Really? That's amazing!" Demyx was excited. "You're mother said that I would be going too. To help you and such." The both smiled.

_I like you a lot! I'm happy you're coming!_

Zexion smiled a little wider when he showed his notepad to Demyx. A little pink sank into his cheeks. "You do? I --...people say that I'm really annoying because I talk a lot. Thanks!" he stood up silently. "I should go now! You know, to get my own stuff ready!" Demyx walked off to the servant quarters.

_'This should be interesting with Demyx along.'_

**Wow...that was really short...**

**That's how he meets Demmy**

**Thank you reviewers! I love you so much!**

**XP I pwn**


End file.
